US patent application with publication no US 2013/0236872 describes reusable automatic injection training devices, and components thereof, to simulate and/or mimic an operation of an actual automatic injection device.
UK patent application no GB 2490723 describes a syringe for use in a human factors study.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,556,865 describes a module configured to be attached to a disposable drug delivery pen or a reusable drug delivery pen so that the module may: determine dosage selected, inject the selected dosage, duration of injection, time of injection, whether the pen has been primed or shaken to thoroughly mix up insulin mixtures, transmit information relating to insulin dosage and injection to a data management unit, provide reminders, error warning or message on improper usage or reusage of needles, track amount of drug remaining on board the pen or during usage of pen with respect to expiry of the drug on board, or provide an audible alarm for locating a misplaced pen and module.